Aviation is an extremely competitive field, in which strategies for the efficient utilization of space, fuel economy, and ease of aircraft assembly and modification must be optimized with respect to their cost.
Constraints imposed by space, which in turn are driven by the economics of aviation, demand that the space within an aircraft cabin be utilized as efficiently as possible. These constraints also favor those strategies for space utilization that are inexpensive over those that entail greater costs, either in terms of labor, parts, or aircraft down-time.
The efficient placement of aircraft bulkheads and galleys to partition the interior space of an airplane is of great importance, as such partitions are used to delineate the various portions of the cabin space by function. When passenger economics dictates that these partitions be moved about, or when competitive pressures suggest that the relative placement or sizes of these compartments be altered, it is important that the hardware affixing the bulkheads to the cabin floor permit the rapid and inexpensive re-positioning of the bulkheads and galley walls.
Unfortunately, the known hardware employed to establish galleys and bulkheads is often cumbersome to install and reposition. There remains a need for a fitting to accommodate the rapid installation and repositioning of aircraft bulkheads and galleys.